Kimora's Wikia
Problem Solving Methodology Stage 1: Analysing the problem The purpose of analysing is to find the root cause of the problem, the specific needs of the organisation involved, the limitations on the problem and exactly what a possible solution would be expected to do (the scope). Key activities # Identifying solution requirements- features and functionality that the solution needs to include, information it must produce, and data needed to produce this info # Establishing solution constraints- the limitations on solution development that need to be considered; typically these include cost, speed of processing, user needs, legal requirements, security compatibility, level of expertise, capacity and the equipment # Defining the scope of the solution- what the solution will and will not be able to do, as well as how the user will benefit Stage 2: designing the solution During the design stage, several specific alternative solutions are planned and the most appropriate of these is chosen. Criteria are also created to evaluate the solution's success once it has been implemented. the 2 hey design activities are: # creating he solution design-it should clearly show what the solution should look like and how it is structured, validated and manipulated. Tools typically used to show how it should be structured # specifying evaluation criteria- during the evaluation stage, the solution is assessed to see how well it has met its objectives. the criteria is made during this stage so everyone is aware of the level of performance that ultimately will determine the success or otherwise of the solution Stage 3: Developing a solution The solution is created by the developers during this stage from the designs supplied to them. the 'coding' takes place, but also checking of input data (validation), testing that the solution works and the creation of user documentation. the 4 activities involved with developers are: # manipulating or coding the solution- the designers are used to build the electronic solution. the coding will occur here and internal documentation will be included where necessary # checking the accuracy of input data by way of validation- manual and electronic methods are used; e.g proofreading is a manual validation technique. electronic validation involves using the solution itself to ensure that data fits within accepted boundaries or is reasonable, electronic validation along with other formulas need to be tested to make sure it works properly # ensuring that a solution works through testing- each formula and function, not to mention validation and even layout of elements on the screen, need to be tested. Standard procedure involves identifying test data, teh expected result and the actual result. # documents allowing users to interact with the solution- while it can be printed, in many cases it is now designed to be viewed on screen. User documentation normally outlines procedures for operating the solution, as well as generates output and basic troubleshooting Stage 4: Evaluating a solution Sometimes after a solution has been in use by the end user or client, it needs to be assessed or evaluated to ensure that it has been successful and meets the users requirements. # working out an evaluation strategy- creating a time line for when various elements of the evaluation will occur and how and what data will be collected # reporting on the success of the situation- providing feedback to the user about how well the solution met the requirements. this is based on the data from the beginning of the evaluation stage and the criteria made during the design stage Latest activity Category:Browse